Minor International Characters
There have been several International Characters that have appeared in episodes and specials taking place away from Sodor. Many of these were retextured varients of existing characters; most never spoke. The Chinese Steam Engine |last_appearance= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |name= |nicknames= |gender= Female |country_of_origin= China |relative(s)= |affiliation=|basis= |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle= |configuration= 4-4-0 |wheels= 8 |top_speed= |designer(s)= |builder(s)= |year_built= |arrived_on_sodor= |number= |railway= |owner(s)= }} The Chinese Steam Engine was an engine Thomas passed while searching for Nia in China. She was a retextured version of Edward, with added feminine features to her face. Basis The Chinese steam engine is based on a Furness Railway K2 due to being a recolour of Edward. Livery She is painted bright orange with black lining. She also appears to have a maroon running board and wheels and gold handrails. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Grey Tender Engine The Grey Tender Engine was an engine that appears in the background when at Dar es Salaam Docks as well as when Thomas meets Nia. This engine was a retexture of Henry. Basis The Grey Tender Engine is based on an London, Midland & Scottish Railway's "Black Five" due to being a recolour of Henry. Livery The Grey Tender Engine is painted grey with yellow lining. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The White Tank Engine The White Tank Engine was an engine that appears in the background when The Fat Controller is looking for Thomas at Dar es Salaam Docks. This engine was a retexture of Ryan. Technical Details Basis The White Tank Engine is based on an Great Norther Railway N2 due to being a retexture of Ryan. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Dark Red Tank Engine The Dark Red Tank Engine was an engine that appears in the background when Thomas and Nia arrive in Rio de Janiero and Later when The Fat Controller is looking for Thomas at Dar es Salaam Docks. This engine was a retexture of Oliver. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Brazilian Tank Engine |creator(s) = |uk/us_voice_actor = Gabriel Porras |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Brazil |power_type = Steam |fuel_type = Oil |configuration = 0-4-0VBT |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 20 mph |designer(s) = Sentinel Waggon Works Ltd. |builder(s) = Sentinel Waggon Works |year_built = 1931 |number = }} The Brazilian Tank Engine was an engine that Thomas and Nia passed in Brazil. This engine is a retexture of Raul, with an added mustache. Technical Details Basis The Brazilian Tank Engine is based on a series of three vertical-boilered steam locomotives built by Sentinel in 1931 for the São Paulo Railway. Raul i also based on one of these engines. His basis is built to run on broad gauge rails, whereas the Brazilian Tank Engine is standard gauge. File:Raul'sbasis.jpg|Raul's basis Livery The Brazilian Tank Engine is painted grey with green lining. His front is blue, and he has yellow and green stripes on his cab. He also has a yellow diamond in a green box on the sides of his cab. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials * Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors * Gabriel Porras (UK/US) The Brazilian Diesel Shunter The Brazilian Diesel Shunter was an engine that appears in the background when Thomas and Nia arrive in Rio de Janiero and later when The Fat Controller is looking for Thomas in Brazil. This engine was a retexture of one of The Mainland Diesels. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Gabriel Porras (UK/US) The Arizona Diesel The Arizona Diesel was an engine that Thomas and Nia almost run into when they were rolling backwards on the Morenci Loop. This engine was a retexture of Frankie. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK/US) The Indian Diesel The Indian Diesel was an engine that Thomas and Nia pass on the way back to the Island of Sodor. This engine was a retexture of Ivan. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Chinese Breakdown Cranes The Chinese Breakdown Cranes are a pair of cranes that help put Nia back on the rails after she had derailed when she was in China. They were retextured versions of Judy and Jerome. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Rio Crane The Rio Crane is a crane that works at the docks in Rio de Janiero, Brazil. She unloads Thomas, Nia, and Ace when they arrive in Rio. She is a retexture of Carly. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials * Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US) Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Cranes Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Other railways Category:Standard gauge Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Future Releases Category:Rolling stock Category:BR Class 08 Category:4-4-0 Category:4-6-0 Category:0-6-0 Category:0-4-2 Category:0-6-2 Category:0-4-0